GMA Network/Other
GMA Network (Global Media Arts or simply GMA) is a commercial broadcast television and radio network in the Philippines. That is the flagship property of publicly traded GMA Network Inc. Its first broadcast on television was on October 29, 1961, GMA Network (formerly known as RBS TV Channel 7, GMA Radio-Television Arts then GMA Rainbow Satellite Network) is commonly signified to as the "Kapuso Network" in reference to the outline of the company’s logo. It has also been called the “Christian Network” which refers to the apparent programming during the tenure of the new management, which took over in 1974. Standard Logos 1972–1974 RBS-TV_Channel_7_1972.jpeg| 1974–1979 GMART 1974 Logo enlarge.jpg GMA 7 Circle Logo 78.PNG Gmalogo1978.png File:Gma logo 1974.gif 1979–1992 GMA RTA Boxed logo.jpg|GMA-7 1979 Logo (Boxed) GMA Radio Television ARTS 1980 logo.jpg|1979 GMA logo (Boxed) GMA Logo 1979-A.png|GMA 7 Logo (1979) GMA RTV Arts Miss Universe 80's.png|Used during Miss Universe pageant in the late 80s. GMA Logo 1981 WYB.PNG Gmalogo80s.png GMA RTA Logo 1990.PNG GMARTA1987.jpg|1987 GMA logo design used after their programs. GMA 1990 Logo.jpg|The GMA Radio Television ARTS Logo with the Where You Belong slogan in rainbow since 1990-1992. 10371996_891295594230241_5413508039512185714_n.jpg|Circular 7 logo in 1979. Circle 7.png|Circle 7 (in blue color) Circle 7 (RGB).png|Circle 7 (in RGB mode) 1992–1995 GMA-Rainbow-Satellite-1992-Minus.PNG GMA 1992 minus the words Rainbow Satellite.PNG Via the GMA Rainbow Satellite Slide (ca.1992).jpg|GMA-7 1992 Logo is in "Via the GMA Rainbow Satellite" Next slide which uses before start of programming. 1995–2002 GMA-7_1995-1998_logo.png|GMA's 3D logo from 1995 GMA 7 1998 Logo without Slogan.PNG|Logo vector from 1998 to 2002. Gma 1998 3d.png|Logo animation from 1998 to 2002 2002–present 2002–2011 2D Version GMA Network Vector 2002.png|This logo vector from 2002. GMA Prototype Logo 2002.png|logo vector since 2002, seen in schedule of the network, which also animated. GMA 2002-2007.png|This prototype logo from 2002 to 2007. GMA Network Vector 2nd Version.png|second version of the vector since 2002. GMA Network Vector 3rd Version.PNG|third version of the vector since 2002. featured in website GMANetwork.com GMA Kapuso 3D Logo Animation (2002-Present).png|Logo animation since 2002, still present. (the Kapuso heart animation reused on 2007 and changed the text animation) GMA Logo.png|GMA's 2D logo from 2002 to 2007. (used for GMA Life TV) GMA Network Logo (2005-2011).png|Logo animation from 2005 to 2011. (the Kapuso heart animation is since 2002 but the text is changed) GMA Network Opening Intro Logo (200 -2010).png|GMA Network's intro / opening logo from 2003 to 2010. (used for opening of Magpakailanman from 2005 to 2008 & 24 Oras from 2004 to 2010) 200px-GMA Network Logo.jpeg|GMA's Kapuso logo from 2002 to 2007 with tagline / slogan: "Kapuso ng pamilyang pilipino, anumang kulay ng buhay". GMA Network 2005 Prototype.png|prototype since 2005. (seen in Christmas promo, "Pasko Panalo", and "Kapuso Mini Serye". the Kapuso heart is reused in 2007) GMA Network OSB Logo (2007-2011).png|GMA Network's on screen bug (OSB) logo used from December 2006 to March 2011. GMA Network Logo 2007-2010.png|2nd version of GMA Network logo animation from 2005, with text hue changed. GMA Official Slogan 2005.PNG|logo since 2002 with 2007 tagline / slogan, "Kapuso ng bawat Pilipino". GMA_2005_Kapuso_ng_Bawat_Pilipino.jpg|GMA Network's intro / opening logo with slogan used from 2005 to 2017, used for "Maynila". GMA2007logo.png|Prototype since 2007, 2nd 3D rendered logo. also used in program, "Win Mo, Kapuso!: Suwerteng-Suwerte Sa Siyete". the Kapuso heart is since 2005. (in 2010, the color modified but only used for the 60th anniversary of this network. while in 2011, the Kapuso heart reused and enhanced). Picture2-1424323131.png|2nd version of the GMA Kapuso logo used from 2007–2010. GMA 2010-2013.PNG|GMA Network's 2011 logo animation with slogan / tagline & GMA Network Center background. (screengrab from 2nd version of Philippine National Anthem since 2010–2013 as seen in the network's startup & closedown.) 2011–present 3D Version GMA Metallic Logo.png|The first 3D rendered GMA Kapuso logo, which formerly used in GMA Pinoy TV's logo at the On Screen Bug, and still used in the GMA News microphone with tagline / slogan, "Kapuso ng bawat Pilipino", the heart is still used as an icon and formerly, the logo overlay in the photos of iGMA.tv (currently GMANetwork.com). GMA_7_LOGO.png|GMA Network's official logo since 2011. (The enhanced version of the Kapuso heart since 2005 while the text is extruded and the logo is improved in 2012. The logo is only seen in advertisements, profile pictures from YouTube; but also used as this version of the logo text darken, also from Facebook, Twitter and Instagram) GMA Network Logo.png|GMA's Kapuso logo displayed on TV since 2011, short-lived logo animation that also seen in the second version of GMA 7's Philippine National Anthem in 2010 until 2013. GMA2011.png|Logo animation used from mid-early 2011 to 2014. (still used for the comedy show, "Bubble Gang" as seen while they showing the website link of the network's show with this logo, formerly used as a logo at the on-screen bug with christmas hat in 2011) GMA.png|GMA Network's logo since 2012, improved version of the logo since 2011. (logo text darken) vlcsnap-2017-07-23-22h22m55s324.png|GMA Network 2011–2014 logo animation. (grabbed from GMA's Philippine National Anthem 2013–2015) GMA 7 Logo 2014-Present.PNG|the logo animation since 2014, currently displayed on TV. The animation of this logo is similar to the 2011 version, but this color is enhanced or modified and it's animation is slowed down. GMA2014logo.png Gma logo in the stars.png|GMA Network logo with the stars and a black background (ripped from GMA Network Extro AVP from Vimeo) GMA2016.jpeg|GMA logo displayed in the clouds vlcsnap-2017-07-22-00h26m55s226.png|GMA Network 2014 logo animation. (grabbed from GMA's Philippine National Anthem 2015) Wordmarks GMA RTA 1974-1979 Type.PNG|1974–1979 GMA Wordmark 1979-1992.png|1979–1992 GMA RSN 1992.PNG|1992–1995 GMA 3D Logo 1995.PNG|1995–1998 GMA 7 1998-2002.PNG|1998–2002 GMA Wordmark Logo 2002-Present.png|2002–present, wordmark vector. GMA Wordmark Logo 2011-Present.png|2011–present, extruded & 3D version with glow effect. GMA Kapuso Heart Kapuso Heart Animation 2002.png|Kapuso heart since 2002. (Animation) GMA Kapuso Campus Radio.jpeg|Kapuso heart used for Campus Radio 97.1 WLS FM from 2002-2005. Kapuso Heart (Click).png|Kapuso heart used for "Click". Kapuso Heart 2003 (GMA Records).png|the GMA Records Kapuso heart since 2003. Kapuso Heart 2011.png|Kapuso heart since 2011. Kapuso Heart Animation 2014.png|2014–present (Animation) Program Sponsor Template GMA 7 Sponsor Template (2002-2006).png|2002–2006 GMA 7 Sponsor Template (2006-present).PNG|2006–present Station Message (Sign On / Sign Off) Background GMA Network Sign On Sign Off Background (2007-present).png|Sign On / Sign Off Background February 19, 2007-September 5, 2017. (The GMA Network Center Compound) GMA Network Sign On Sign Off Background (with 2002 GMA Kapuso Heart Animation, 2007-2010 Sign On & Sign Off).png|Sign On / Sign Off Background, with 2002 GMA Kapuso Heart Animation at the GMA Compound billboard. (2007–2010 Sign On & Sign Off) GMA Network Sign On Sign Off Background (with 2002 GMA Kapuso Heart Animation, 2010-2011; 2011-)2014; 2014-2015; 2015-2017 Sign On & Sign Off).png|Sign On / Sign Off Background, with 2002 GMA Kapuso Heart Animation at the GMA Compound billboard. (2010–2011; 2011–2014; 2014–2015; 2015–2017 Sign On & Sign Off) GMA Network Sign On Sign Off Background (with 2002 GMA Kapuso Heart Animation, 2017 Sign On & Sign Off).png|Sign On / Sign Off Background, with 2002 GMA Kapuso Heart Animation at the GMA Compound billboard. (February 4–September 12, 2017 Sign On & Sign Off) GMA 7 Morning Sign On (2017).png|GMA Network Center Background (2017–present Sign On) GMA Network Sign Off Background (2017).png|GMA Network Center Background (2017–present Sign Off) GMA Network Logo Signing On (2017).png|GMA Network Logo (2017-present Sign On) GMA Network Logo Signing Off (2017).png|GMA Network Logo with GMA Network Center (2017-present Sign Off) Network IDs 1974–1979 GMA Station ID 1974.PNG 10322820 878649135512179 1844060110770496366 n.jpg GMA 7 Your Channel in 7.PNG 1979–1992 GMA 7 WYB 1979 Ver 1.PNG|First version. (1979) GMA 7 WYB 1979 Ver 2.PNG 10168059 878651382178621 1527165723141651244 n.jpg GMA 1983.png|1983 GMA 7 Your Network 1980.jpg|Your Network (1983–84) 10329194 878651472178612 933595883253410739 n.jpg|(1986–88) GMAPower.PNG GMA Radio Television Arts 1986-1990.png|The GMA Radio Television ARTS logo with the slogan "Where You Belong" in italicized letter on the box. (1988–90) GMA largest most powerful.png|Late 1980s 10676376 878654775511615 8074073954748398294 n.jpg|The GMA Radio Television ARTS Logo with the Where You Belong slogan in rainbow since 1990-1992 (Boxed) GMA Radio Television arts. with Where you belong slogan in rainbow in GMA 1992 SID.jpg|The last station ID during the GMA Rainbow Sattelite Station ID in 1992 1992–1995 Shot_097.png|The GMA Man - Teaser (April 1992) Shot_098.png|GMA Rainbow Sattelite - Teaser (April 1992) GMArainbow92.jpg |In the 1992 station ID of GMA-7 without KBP Logo GMA ID 1992 KBP.PNG |In the 1992 station ID of GMA-7 with KBP Logo The GMA Man in GMA-7 1992 Ident.jpg|In the 1992 station ID of GMA-7, The Logo is part known as "The Rainbow Man" (aka "The GMA Man") GMA TWMAPBN 1994.png|1993 (c/o Neto Malikot / OPM MTV VIDEO) 1995–2002 Gmarainbow1995.jpg|It was introduced in the early quarter of 1995 until last quarter of 1996. GMA_Rainbow_1995.jpg|It was used until 1998 GMA 7 ID 1996 9th Star Awards.PNG GMA Station ID 1998 Clear Version.PNG|Logo with "Where You Belong" slogan / tagline. GMARainbow1998 without the Where You Belong.PNG|Logo without the "Where You Belong" slogan GMA Where Heroes Belong.png|Logo with "Where Heroes Belong" tagline / slogan. (only shown for animes.) GMA Generation Now.PNG GMA Anime Reurrection.jpeg Walang Kasingkulay ang Buhay sa GMA.PNG|Ident of "walang kasingkulay ang buhay sa GMA" in 2002. (the ident was made before the Kapuso era) Walang Kasingkulay ang Buhay sa GMA 2nd Version.PNG|ident of "walang kasingkulay ang buhay sa GMA" since 2002. (second version) 2002–present 2002–2011 GMA Kapuso 2002-2007.png|used from 2002 to 2005. GMAKapuso 2005.png |used after the network changed its slogan to "Kapuso ng Bawat Pilipino" coincided with the launch of GMA Pinoy TV on 2005. GMA SID 2007.PNG|used from 2007 until 2012. 2011–present vlcsnap-2017-03-12-14h36m13s063.png|used since 2012. GMA Puso ang Una ID.PNG|GMA Network's "Puso Ang Una" (2014) GMA 7 ID May 2016.PNG GMA Network Station I.D. Logo 2012 (2017 Update).png|GMA Network 2012 Station I.D. (5th version, replacing the 2011 Station I.D. logo animation with the same year wordmark animation & 2002 Kapuso Heart animation to it's entire logo since 2014–present) TV Messages/Greetings 1979–2002 Shot_099.png|A Message of Hope from GMA (Holy Week 1992) GMA Stop Human Violence.PNG|Itigil Ang Karahasan ng Huwad na Kapatiran (2001) Vlcsnap-134861.png|GMA Happy Mother's Day (2000) GMA EDSA Messages 2001.PNG|In Honor of People Power and Beyond (2001) GMAElectionMessage2001.jpeg|Isang panawagan sa aming mga kasama sa media. (2001) 2012–present GMA Welcome 2013 with a prayer.PNG|Welcome 2013 with a prayer (December 2012) GMA August Buwan ng Wika.PNG|Buwan ng Wika (August 2013) GMA 65 celebrates Philippine Independence Day 2015.PNG|Philippine Independence Day (June 2015) GMA SBMK 2016.PNG|Continue to Shine Bright, mga Kapuso! (2016) GMA HWMMK 2016.PNG|Happy Women's Month, mga Kapuso (March 2016) GMA Holy Week 2016.PNG|Have a Blessed Holy Week (March 21-26, 2016) GMA 7 Rejoce for He Has Risen! 2016.PNG|Rejoce for He Has Risen! (March 27, 2016) GMA 7 Labor Day May-1-2016.PNG|Super Galing ng Manggagawang Pilipino (May 1, 2016) GMA 7 Mother's Day 2016.PNG|Happy Mother's Day I Love You, Ma! (May 8, 2016) vlcsnap-2017-09-17-10h09m57s874.png|Saludo sa manggagawang Pilipino (May 1, 2017) On Screen Bugs 1979–1992 GMA Radio-Television Arts On Screen Bug 1979.jpeg|1983 used GMA Radio-Television Arts newscast and coverage GMA RTV Arts Via Satellite at NBA.jpeg|GMA Radio Television Arts variously via satellite version and live coverage of the NBA from 1989 to 1992 On Screen Bug 1995–2002 GMA 7 OSB Early 1995.PNG|1995 used for GMA newscast and coverages. w-GMA-DOG-334.PNG|November 1, 1995–August 31, 1998, the on-screen bug of the 1995 GMA logo was slightly updated, and the "Parental Guidance" bug was added. Gma pg screenbug early to mid 1998 by jadxx0223-daxh79a.jpg|November 1995–August 31, 1998, The Parental Guidance bug was shortened to "PG" and is placed on the bottom right corner. Used on Brigada Siete. Gma pg screenbug late 1998 to mid 2002 by jadxx0223-davxp9a.jpg|September 1, 1998–October 26, 2002, when GMA The on-screen bug logo and the "Parental Guidance" was changed. GMAOSBLIVE1998.jpg|January 1999–October 2002, Live version of the 1998-2002 on-screen bug. Gma rainbow logo screenbug by jadxx0223-daywvot.jpg|September 1998–October 2002, a version without the Parental Guidance was used on some of its game and variety shows. 2002–present 2002–2011 GMA DOG 2002.png|October 27, 2002–April 2005, when GMA logo finally changing into Kapuso Network. The on-screen bug logo also changed while retaining the 1998 "Parental Guidance" text. GMA Screen Bug All Star K 2002-2005.png|October 2002–April 2005, the Parental Guidance text was either on the upper-left or lower-right side of the screen and it is left-aligned. The font was the same as in the network's regular programming. Only used on All Star K! It's earlier version does not include the PG text. GMAOSBLive2002.png|January 2003–April 2005, Same as the previous live version, but the Kapuso Network logo is now used. GMA 7 OSB 2005-2006.PNG|April 2005–December 28, 2006, the on-screen bug changed GMA logo from 2D to 3D and made slightly updated the "Parental Guidance" text now with bold font. GMA Network All Star K screen bug 2005-2006.jpg|April 2005-December 2006, same as the 2005 version of the screen bug on network's regular programming but the Parental Guidance text was placed on the upper-left side of the screen during the singing portion of All Star K! GMAOSBlive200506.jpeg|2005–2006 live version GMA 7 On Screen Bugs 2007.PNG|December 29, 2006–March 20, 2011, the on-screen bug GMA logo and the Parental Guidance text was slightly changed. GMA Screen Bug All Star K 2007-2009.png|January 2007–October 18, 2009, same as the 2002 version of All Star K! screen bug due to the return of 1998 Parental Guidance text but the GMA logo was modified. GMAOSBPGleft2007.jpeg|March 2007–March 20, 2011, The "Parental Guidance" text is slightly changed on the upper-left corner, used in some variety shows. GMA_the_on-screen_bug_theParental_Guidance.jpeg|March 2009–March 2011, the on-screen bug was shown and the "Parental Guidance" was horizontal, similar to ABS-CBN. GMA_Up_on_theScreenBugParentalGuidance.jpeg|October 2009–March 2011, The Parental Guidance text was located under the GMA logo. GMA-OSBLIVE20071RE.jpg|March 2007–March 2011, Same as the 2007-2011 On-screen bug, but the "LIVE" text is located on the upper-left corner. GMA-OSBLIVE20072.jpg|Second live version of the 2007 on-screen bug, this time, "LIVE" is placed under the GMA logo. GMAOSBliveversion20072.jpeg|April 11, 2010–March 20, 2011, Third live version of the 2007 on-screen bug, now with the "Parental Guidance" text at the upper left corner. GMAAI9LVSbug.jpeg|Live via satellite version seen on the upper left-corner and used on the American Idol season 9 finale aired on GMA on May 26, 2010. 2011–present 2011–2014 GMAOSB2011.PNG|March 21, 2011–October 9, 2011, Logo was finally changed to embossed. GMAOSBPGleft2011.jpeg|March 21–October 9, 2011, Same as before but the 2011 logo is used. GMAOSBlive2011.jpeg|2011 live version GMAOSBliveversion20112.jpeg|March 27–October 9, 2011, Same as the previous second live version. GMA_On_Screen_Bug_Change_Parental_Guidance_2011.jpeg|March–October 2011, Same as the 2009 version but the logo now uses the 2011 one. GMA_Up_On_Screen_Parental_Guidance_2011.jpeg|March–October 2011, same as the October 2009 version. GMA 7 OSB Oct. 10-17 2011.PNG|October 10–17, 2011, adds 2011 MTRCB PG rating. GMA Christmas Hat On Screen Bugs.PNG|October 18–December 25, 2011, the on-screen bug was with a Christmas hat. GMAXmasOSB20112ndversion.jpeg|October 22–December 25, 2011, Same as before when the 2011 MTRCB PG logo is on the left. GMA 7 OSB MTRCB 2011.PNG|December 26, 2011–February 21, 2014 GMAMTRCBPGleft.jpeg|December 26, 2011–February 21, 2014, The 2011 MTRCB PG logo can be also seen on the upper-left corner. GMA OSB LIVE 2012.jpeg|January 2012–present, same as the second live version. 2014–present GMA_7_2014_logo_on_screen_bug.jpeg|February 22, 2014–present The only appearing GMA logo without the MTRCB rating used during its news programs such as Unang Hirit, Unang Balita, 24 Oras, 24 Oras Weekend, Saksi, GMA News Update among live special coverage GMA Channel 7 On Screen Bugs (Feb. 2014).PNG|February 22, 2014–present, modification of MTRCB PG Rating. GMAOSBMTRCBPG2012present.jpeg|February 22, 2014–present, Same as before, But the 2011 MTRCB PG logo is modified slightly. GMA_OSB_live2015.jpeg|2015–present, Same as the 2011 on-screen bug live version, now with the 2011 MTRCB logo. GMAVIASATELLITEONSCREENBUG.jpeg|January 1, 2012–present, Same as the 2011 on-screen bug via satellite version (upper-left), now with the 2011 MTRCB logo. GMA_OSB_replay2016.jpeg|January 1, 2012–present, Same as the 2011 on-screen bug replay version (upper-left), now with the 2011 MTRCB logo. GMA_OSB_livedownward2016.jpeg|2012–present, Same as the 2011 on-screen bug replay version (downside), now with the 2011 MTRCB logo. GMA 7 MTRCB G On Screen Bug.jpeg|GMA 7,October 18, 2011–present, Same as the 2011 on-screen bug, now with the MTRCB Rated G. GMA 7 Up MTRCB Rated G On Scrren Bug.jpeg|GMA 7 Up left on screen bug was the MTRCB G. GMA7_February_2013_MTRCB_SPG_Rating_On_Screen_Bug.jpeg|GMA 7, Same as the 2013 on screen bug MTRCB SPG is modified. GMA7_February_2013_Up_change_left_MTRCB_SPG_ratings_On_Screen_Bug.jpeg|GMA 7 on screen bug was shown and the "MTRCB SPG" was located at the upper left portion of the screen. GMA OSB PST 2014 (PM).png|2014-present, modification of MTRCB PG Rating. With Philippine Standard Time (PM) GMA OSB 2014-Present, MTRCB G Rated With Philippine Standard Time.png|2014–present, With Philippine Standard Time (AM) GMA_OSB_HASHTAG_2015.jpg|2015–present, modification of MTRCB PG Rating. With the Hashtag of various programs GMA OSBMOVIETITLEPROGRAMS.jpeg|2015–present, modification of MTRCB PG Rating. With the movie title of its movie blocks. GMADOWNLEFTMTRCBPG On Screen Bug.jpeg|2013–present, GMA OSB Down left modification of MTRCB PG Rating. GMA OSB LIVE Version Downleft MTRCB PG.jpeg|2012–present, GMA OSB down left modification of MTRCB PG Rating. With the Live version. GMA Up-Left On Screen Bug 2016.png|On Screen Bug as of 2016, the GMA logo at the up left. (appeared in Eleksyon 2016 coverage) GMA 7 On Screen Bugs 2016.PNG|GMA logo vector July 25, 2016, modification of MTRCB PG Rating. Test Card GMAChannel7testcard.png|Same as the 1986-present turn off on-screen bug GMA Ch. 7, DZBB-TV Ch. 7 Manila and other stations with 1 kHz Test Tone and slient. GMATVChannel7_From_1993-2005.jpeg|Same as the from 1993 to 2005 on-screen bug GMA TV Channel 7 EDSA TOC MLA with 1 kHz Test Tone and slient. GMATVChannel7GNCEDSAManila.jpeg|Same as the from 2005 on-screen bug GMA TV Channel 7 GNC EDSA Manila with 1 kHz Test Tone and slient. GMA Kapuso Test Card.png|Same as the from 2005 to present on-screen bug GMA Channel 7 TOC Manila with 1 kHz Test Tone and slient. GMA Test Card (After Sign Off, 2014-2015).png|GMA Logo on test card / pattern from 2014 to 2015. (only aired after sign off) Alternate Versions (Regional, Anniversary, etc.) GMA Network Logo (From 2003 GMA Records).png|Logo vector from 2003 until 2011, used for GMA Records. GMA Network Logo (From 2004 GMA's 54th Anniversary).png|used for GMA's 54th Anniversary. GMA Network Logo (2005 prototype from iGMA.tv).png|Logo prototype seen in website, iGMA.tv, now GMANetwork.com since 2005. (the Kapuso heart vector since 2002 and a "GMA" text with a glow effect) GMA Network Logo (From GMA-6 Iloilo 2007).png|used for GMA-6 Iloilo. (full version of the regional network's animation unseen and changes into 2007 to 2010 animation original made by the network as seen if the regional station showing this logo) GMA Network Logo 2007, Alternate Version.png|Used from 2007. (the prototype Kapuso heart since 2005, and the animated "GMA" text is since 2002 with outline. the logo debuted in "Eleksyon 2007" coverage by GMA News.) GMA Network Logo 2007 (From GMA Pinoy TV Christmas Bumper).PNG|used from 2007, for GMA Pinoy TV Christmas bumper. (the logo is in other angles) GMA Network Logo (From GMA Pinoy TV Christmas Bumper).png|used for 2007 GMA Pinoy TV Christmas Bumper, 2nd version. GMA 7 Logo (2008 Proud To Be Kapuso Ad).png|Logo animation used for Proud To Be Kapuso from 2008. (the Kapuso heart is mirrored) GMA Network Logo (From 2008 GMA Telebabad Teaser 1st Quarter).png|used for GMA Telebabad show teasers 1st quarter in 2008. GMA Network Logo 2008 (From GMA-7's 58th Anniversary).png|used for GMA's 58th Anniversary & teaser for GMA Telebabad show teasers 2nd quarter in 2008. GMA Network Logo (From 2008 Christmas Station ID).PNG|used for 2008 Christmas Station ID. GMA Network Logo (From 2009 Darna TV Series).PNG|used since 2009, for Darna TV Series. GMA Network Logo (From GMA-10 North Central Luzon 2009-2012).png|Used from 2009–2012, for GMA-10 North & Central Luzon Bumper. GMA-7 Cebu Kapuso Logo (2009-2012).png|Logo from 2009 to 2012, used for GMA-7 Cebu. GMA Network Logo (Regional, 2009-2014).PNG|used for regional stations. (2009–2014) GMA 7 Logo 2010 (from GMA's 60th Anniversary).png|used in the 60th Anniversary of GMA Network, since 2010. GMA Network Logo 2010 (From GMA's 60th Anniversary, 2nd Version).PNG|second version of the logo animation used in 60th anniversary. GMA at 60 Kapuso Logo.png|Logo animation used in the television special, "GMA at 60: The Heart Of Television". GMA Network Logo 2011 (From GMA News TV).png|logo animation used since 2011, for GMA News TV. this is currently seen in GNTV's testcard, while the Kapuso heart is not spinning. GMA Network (From GMA Kapuso Mallshow 2011).png|Logo animation since 2011, used for GMA Kapuso Mallshow. GMA Network Logo (From 2012 GMANetwork.com Ad).png|used for GMANetwork.com logo in 2011. (using 2011–2014 GMA Kapuso heart and replacing the text animation) GMA Network Logo (Regional).png|3D animation of GMA Network logo used for regional stations (2011–2014). GMA Network Logo (From GMA Telebabad 2011).png|3D animation logo used for 2011 upcoming GMA Telebabad shows trailer. GMA Network 3D Logo 2011-2014 (From Barangay LS 97.1).png|3D logo of GMA Network from 2011 to 2014, used for radio station Barangay LS 97.1 GMA Network (From GMA-12 & 35 Cagayan De Oro).png|Logo used for GMA-12 / 35 Cagayan De Oro. GMA Network Logo 2013 (From GMA The Heart Of Asia 10th Anniversary).png|used since 2013, for 10th Anniversary of The Heart Of Asia. GMA Network Logo 2014 (From Radio GMA, Barangay LS & Another Barangay Stations).png|GMA Network's logo since 2014 as used in Radio GMA Logo, Barangay LS 97.1 FM & another Barangay FM Stations. GMA Network Logo (Regional, 2014).png|used for regional stations (2014, 3D) GMA Network Logo (from Radio GMA Cebu & Barangay RT 2014).png|Logo from 2014 to 2015, used for Radio GMA Cebu & Barangay RT 99.5. (the logo is edited & it was from 2003 logo of GMA Records.) GMA Network Logo 2015 (From Radio GMA Cebu & Barangay RT).png|Logo since 2015, used for Radio GMA Cebu & Barangay RT 99.5 GMA Network Logo (From Encantadia 2016-2017).PNG|Used for Encantadia 2016–2017 series. GMA Network Logo Vector (2017).png|modified 2002 logo vector of GMA Network since 2017, which also animated and used for anything tv messages / greetings. (the "GMA" text has a shine effect) GMA Network Logo (From 2017 Trendzone Videos).png|Logo of GMA Network as used for Trendzone Videos since 2017. GMA Network Logo (From Haplos).png|GMA Network logo since 2017, used for opening of drama "Haplos". GMA Network Logo (From GMA Breaking News).png|GMA Network logo animation, used for "GMA Breaking News" since 2017. (the GMA Kapuso Heart is slanted in little-bit.) Special Logos Anniversary Logos GMA 45 Years.PNG|GMA 45th Anniversary Slogan (1995) GMA 50.png|GMA 50th Anniversary (2000) GMA 54.jpg.png|GMA 54th Anniversary Slogan (2004) GMA 56 Years Logo.PNG|56th Anniversary Slogan (2006) GMA 57.png|57th Anniversary Slogan (2007) GMA 58.jpg|58th Annivesary (2008) GMA 59.png|GMA 59th Anniversary Slogan (2009) GMA 60 years logo.jpg|GMA Network's 60th Anniversary Logo Art with Slogan (2010) GMA Network 60th Anniversary Logo 3D (2010).PNG|3D animation version of GMA's 60th Anniversary Logo with slogan. GMA 61.png|GMA 61st Anniversary Slogan (2011) GMA 62.jpg|GMA 62nd Anniversary (2012) GMA 63.png|GMA 63rd Anniversary (2013) GMA 64.jpg|GMA 64th Anniversary (2014) Gma65 logo.png|GMA Network's 65th Anniversary Logo art used in 2015-2016 GMA65Yearslogo.jpg|GMA Network 65 Years Slogan, 3D animation (2015) GMA 65 Logo without slogan.PNG|Version without slogan. GMA Network's 67 Years.png|GMA Network's 67th Anniversary (2017) GMA 7's 67th Anniversary Logo.png|GMA 67 Anniversary 3D Logo Art used in 2017 GMA 67 Anniversary (2017).jpeg|GMA 67 Anniversary 3D Logo Animation used in 2017 Election Idents GMAEleksyon2004.jpeg|Used in 2004 Philippine national elections GMA Eleksyon 2007.jpeg|Used in 2007 Philippine national elections GMA Eleksyon 2010.jpeg|Used in 2010 Philippine national elections GMA Eleksyon 2013.jpeg|Used in 2013 Philippine national elections GMA Eleksyon 2016.jpeg|Used in 2016 Philippine national elections GMAEleksyon2016.png GMADapatTama2016.png|2016 version of the previous slogan. Summer Idents Vlcsnap-2014-05-26-20h07m26s101.png|1999 GMASummer2007.jpg|Sumamer Ka Na! - GMA Network 2007 Summer Slogan GMASummer2008.jpg|Umiinit ang Samahang Kapuso - GMA Network 2008 Summer Slogan GMASummer2009.jpg|Sabay Sabay Tayo, Kapuso - GMA Network 2009 Summer Slogan GMASummer2010.jpg|Sama-Summer Tayo! - GMA Network 2010 Summer Slogan GMASummer2011.jpg|Halo-Halo ang Summer Saya! - GMA Network 2011 Summer Slogan GMASummer2012.jpg|All Stars & the Sun - GMA Network 2012 Summer Slogan (unofficially used for Party Pilipinas) GMASummer2013.jpg|Summer sa Mundo ng Kapuso - GMA Network 2013 Summer Slogan GMA_HashtagAraw_2015.jpg|Kaya Join na sa #Araw. GMA Network Summer 2015 Slogan GMASummer2016.PNG|Mas Mainit ang PaGMAmahalan - GMA Network Summer 2016 Slogan GMA Summer SID 2017.png|Kulayan Natin ang Summer - 2017 GMA Summer Slogan (Omnibus Plug) Christmas Idents GMAxmas2000.jpg|Peace on Earth Goodwill to all Mankind - GMA Network 2000 Christmas Slogan GMA Pasko 2001.PNG|Maligayang Pasko mula sa GMA! - GMA Network 2001 Christmas Slogan bandicam 2016-01-14 16-14-32-743.jpg|Kapuso,kayo ang star ng aming Pasko! - GMA Network 2003 Christmas Slogan GMA GMA Christmas 2004.jpeg.png| Nasa Puso Natin Ang Tunay Na Diwa ng Pasko - GMA Network 2004 Christmas Slogan GMA Pasko 2005.PNG|Pasko Panalo! - GMA Network 2005 Christmas Slogan GMAPasko2006.jpg|Ang Sarap ng Paskong Kapuso - GMA Network 2006 Christmas Slogan GMAChristmas2007.jpg|Regalo ng Kapuso - GMA Network 2007 Christmas Slogan GMAChristmas2008.jpg|Kapuso ng Batang Pilipino ngayong Pasko - GMA Network 2008 Christmas Slogan GMAChristmas2009.jpg|Sama-sama tayong mag-Pasalove ngayong Pasko - GMA Network 2009 Christmas Slogan GMAChristmas2010.jpg|Isang pagkilala sa Puso ng Pilipino ngayong Pasko - GMA Network 2010 Christmas Slogan GMAChristmas2011.jpg|Kapusong Pasko - GMA Network 2011 Christmas Slogan GMAChristmas2012.jpg|Walang Imposible sa Pasko ng Kapuso - GMA Network 2012 Christmas Slogan GMAChristmas2013.png|Sundan natin ang bituin pabalik sa kanyang piling - GMA Network 2013 Christmas Slogan GMA72014CHRISTMAS.jpg|#Share The Love , Share The Joy - GMA Network 2014 Christmas Slogan File:GMAPasko2015.png|MaGMAhalan Tayo Ngayong Pasko - GMA Network 2015 Christmas Slogan MagicNgPaskoGMAXMAS2016.PNG|Maniwala sa Magic Ng Pasko - GMA Network 2016 Christmas Slogan New Year Season GMA2000TodayLogo.png|1999–2000 Valentine's Season GMA_Valentines_2007.png|2007 GMA Valentines 2009.jpg|2009 GMA Valentines 2011.jpg|2011 GMA Mundo ng Kapuso.PNG|2013 Rainy Season GMA Rainy Season 2016.png GMA 66 Bubuhos Ang PaGMAmahal.PNG|2016 (66th Anniversary theme) Program Bumpers StudentCanteen70s.png|Student Canteen (1970s) PenthouseSeven70s.jpg|Penthouse Seven (1979) StudentCanteen80s.png|Student Canteen (1983) Two For the Road titlecard 1984.jpeg|Two For the Road (1984) 40198_138971282808631_7779226_n.jpg|Viewpoint (1985) 149825_160614630644296_780157_n.jpg|The Penthouse Live! (1986) 164834_181203998585359_6445327_n.jpg|Two for the Road (1986) Vilma1995.jpg|Vilma! (1987, c/o Jojo Devera) 40198_138971286141964_2854279_n.jpg|The Penthouse Live! (1987) LunchDateGMA.png|Lunch Date (1988–1989) 406176_311614648877626_731134307_n.jpg|Vilma! (1988-1989) GMA Supershow 1990.png|GMA Supershow (1990, c/o OPM MTV Video) 72430_156338217738604_4828967_n.jpg|Saturday Entertainemnt (1990) EyeToeEye1991.jpg|Eye to Eye (1991, c/o Jojo Devera) 57990_169846476387778_2115851_n.jpg|Vilma! (1990) 269054_225532097485882_7523931_n.jpg|GMA Supershow (1990 - 2nd version) EyeToeEye19912.jpg|Eye to Eye Special (1991 - 2nd version, c/o Jojo Devera) Other Iba ang tapang pag Kapuso! GMA-7 2005.PNG|"Iba ang tapang pag Kapuso!" on September 2005. vlcsnap-2017-03-03-22h10m25s177.png|"Proud To Be Kapuso" on January 2008. Videos 1986-1992= GMA-7 1989 Station I.D.|GMA-7 1989 Station I.D. "GMA Radio-Television Arts", "Where You Belong" GMA 7 Station ID (1989-1992)|GMA 7 Station I.D. (1989-1992) "The Largest, The Most Powerful" |-| 1992-2002= GMA 7 Station ID (1992-1995)|GMA 7 Station ID (1992-1995) GMA Rainbow Satellite "Where You Belong" GMA-7 Station ID (1995)|GMA-7 Station ID (1995) "Patuloy na Naglilingkod sa Pamilyang Pilipino, sa Sambayan at Sa Buong Mundo. G-M-A on its 45th year of Responsible Broadcasting" GMA-7 Station ID (1995-1998)|GMA-7 Station ID (1995-1998) GMA Network Station ID 01-SEPTEMBER-1998|GMA Netwok Station (1998) "GMA, Where You Belong". |-| 2002-2011= GMA Network 2002 Station ID (Version 1)|GMA Network 2002-2007 Station ID (Version 1) "GMA, Kapuso Network", "Kapuso Anumang Kulay ng Buhay" GMA Network 2002 Station ID (Version 2)|GMA Network 2002 Station ID (Version 2) GMA Network 2005 Station ID|GMA Network 2005 Station ID GMA Network 2007 Station ID (Version Full)|GMA 2007 Station ID "GMA, Kapuso ng Bawat Pilipino". |-| 2012-present= GMA-7 Station ID 2012 HD|GMA "Kayo ang laman ng Aming Puso" Category:GMA Network Category:Special logos Category:Missing current logo Category:Quezon City Category:Other Category:Missing former logo Category:Philippines